1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video signal processing apparatus and a method thereof for performing signal processing of video signal. The invention also relates to a program executed by the video signal processing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
As disclosed in JP-A-11-69202, removal of noise from video signal is performed as one of video signal processing.